Jak & daxetr:A different time
by SonicLover89
Summary: when they head through the precursor ring instead of jak being kidnapped it's daxter what will happen in this timeline event? (go check my profile for an update to any story)
1. Chapter 1:a dark time

Hello my fans this story was mad during the process of my sonic x story chapter 2 i recommend it but i really want to see more of jak and daxter and i also have to say that my chapter 2 have to

been restarted a little bit so it will take longer to upload and i might change my username so that people won't say "oh you're name says soniclover89 this isn't sonic" with that out of the way i

hope you

enjoy what i have put together

Chapter 1: a dark time

"Today's the big day jak. I hope you are prepared... for whatever happens" the green mage told jak

"I think i figured out most of this machine, it interacts somehow with that large precursor ring. i just hope we didn't break anything when we moved it here to the lab." keira said

then a certain otsel appeared

"Easy for you to say we did all the heavy lifting." daxter said loud as ever

he went to press a button he found tempting until samos spotted him and yelled at daxter

"DAXTER, don't touch anything." daxter pulled back when samos shouted at him

"Though the precursor's vanished long ago the artefacts they left behind can still do great harm." samos continued

Daxter just rolled his eyes at samos

"Or great good! if you figure out how to use them." keira added to her fathers sentence

jak then pressed a button which opened the portal on the precursor ring and monsters came flying out of the ring

"Aaagghh! What are those things?!" the orange & yellow otsel yelped

"So this is how it happend..." samos said to himself"

then a giant one appeared half way in the ring

"You can't hide from me, boy!" the giant one said

"Do something jak!" keira yelled

Daxter was pressing all the buttons until jak pulled a lever and the accelerated toward the rift gate and they went through

"What Was that thing?!" keira asked still in shock from what happend

"HANG ON EVERYONE!" the green Eco mage warned

"YYAAAAAAHHHHHH! I want off this thing!" screamed daxter

then they were zapped by lighting, samos and keira got separated from jak and daxter

jak and daxter fall to the ground and daxter slides on the floor over to jak with a metal handle

jak looked around and he didn't recognise the place he was in all the technology was different as well

daxter looks at the metal handle and threw

"Okay,i swear that is the last time i ever, EVER touch any stupid precursor crap." Daxter shouts

jak felt dizzy and was going unconscious then guards came up and tazed daxter and took him

When jak woke up he saw a blonde hared elf and she shouted over someone and they came over they had tattoos all over their face

"So you're finally awake we found you unconscious you were lucky we fond you and not the crimson guards." the tattooed elf said

jak tried to speak but nothing came out of his mouth but a weak croak

the tattooed elf turned turned to face jak when he heard his failed attempt to speak, he squinted his eyes to jak but shrugged it off

jak got up from his bed and stood up and before he could make a way for the exit he was stopped by that tattooed elf

"Hey where do you think your going i just saved your life you cold at least return the damm favour" he shouted jak turned back and walked over to the strange deep voiced elf

"names thorn and i need you to take out ##################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################### 


	2. Chapter 2:What lies ahead

**Hi guys I have found a way (I think) that will solve my problem of my stories so no more errors but I will make a reboot of it also I would like to say that I might get rid of this one to make a new jak and Daxter story if I upset you let me know and I will keep it up on my stories and I might need a name for my (new)story and inspiration with my boring chat done here is a short chapter 2 of Jak and Daxter: A different time **

**Enjoy :D **

**Disclaimer I don't own the jak and Daxter characters **

**_Chapter 2_**_: what lies ahead_

"What happened where did we land why do I feel like I can't move?" The fire coloured ottsel thought to himself where's jak… more importantly where am_ I! _just then Daxter could hear loud thuds against hard, cold, metallic floor they were inching closer each step taken by this thing all Daxter could do was groan and lift his arms inches off the floor Daxter couldn't do anything but stay half-unconscious on the metallic floor.

Still if the odds were slim he won't give up no matter what happens but he was still scared stiff without jak by his side he was frightened he didn't have the courage to face enemies head on but the area didn't feel so good despite his blurry vision and no idea where in the precursors he was but his sight got dimer and dimer and then…black his vision went dark and he was just left with a river of questions flooding his brain.

"what will happen when I wake up?"

"does jak know where I am?"

"Is he still alive, did they capture him too?"

It went like this for what felt like hours and hours but one hours passed by he just couldn't shake the fact that if jak was taken too or something bad happened to him he was worried for himself and what would happen but he was more worried for jak more than anything.

The one hour passed by and his eyes were blinded by the sight of a bright light he looked around to find that he was in someplace new while he was unconscious he saw that he was strapped to a metal table with a terrifying machine over his chest his eyes widened at the sight of the ginormous device aimed right over his chest with a pointed tip of it he was no longer scared no he was _Terrified _he closed his eyes and imagined that he was back at sandover on the beach and he's with jak and Keira and Samos in his hut doing nothing that Daxter can find the slightest of interest in "what would that old tree do any way, it isn't like he would enjoy anything." Daxter smiled at the thought of that comment and continued with his thought and they were playing in the sand and sea and then he came back to reality when he heard voices coming he opened his eyes and see a half robotic man who looked mean as he looked and by his side was a slimmer and shorter man with some tattoos on his face with some sort of race clothing that was also like battle Armor they were walking up to Daxter he tried to put on a face that showed no fear but he probably didn't do a good job "looks like the subject is awake and looks scared, baron praxis shall we continue?" the racer said with a smirk the buffer one nodded and the racer came walking over to a control panel at the side of the strapped table Daxter took a big gulp and took a deep breath

His mouth opened to talk but he closed it not knowing what they could do as he was the one who was tied to a table. Daxter felt powerless like he always did he was nothing like jak the real hero not his a fury 2-ft tall ottsel sidekick who just yapped on about the mission they were on and was no help whatsoever even so why would jak let him come if he didn't help him in the slightest way did he do it out of pity for the poor ottsel just why everyone made it clear that he was useless even back at the village when he was a _child_. He just wanted to go back home that wasn't an option for Daxter unfortunately for him when the racer got to the control panel he pressed a button "Activating dark eco injection cycle" The computer said and the needle was filling up with the dark ooze and then it injected him.

The fiery ottsel screamed in agonising pain that felt his whole body was about to explode while at the same time the red armoured racer was smiling at his pain Daxter tried so hard not to cry in front of them giving them the satisfaction of his pain the "cycle" lasted for 7 hours "dark Eco injection cycle complete bio readings nominal and unchanged critical condition." The female voice said Daxter was relieved when it was finished but he felt like his eyes had weights on them but he fought to keep his eyes open his breath was short his body aching with a burning sensation that when he took his short breaths it hurt to breath he could feel water on his fur near his eyes he gave in and gave them what they wanted "Bah, try again tomorrow maybe then he'll be successful throw him in a cell." Baron praxis commanded the shorter man "and commander how are we holding up against the Metal heads anymore parts we lost?" he turned his head not all the way but was still in eye contact with the commander "we're holding them off for now but my men can't hold them for long and we _almost_ lost the west-side of the city baron praxis" he said as he bowed then a guard came in with an animal cage and grabbed Daxter by the neck he didn't have the energy to fight, kick, squirm or struggle when he arrived at a cell his cage was placed near a reinforced window with the view of a city with people on new kinds of zoomers way too advanced for Daxter to understand and probably jak and Keira too it was cramped in his cage that he just curled into a ball and thought about these "metal heads"

"what are they? Are they a some sort of lurker or a new type of enemy?" the shaken ottsel thought to himself he was so tired he just took a nap.

/-/-/-/-

With jak he went over to blow up one of baron praxis's building like torn asked with his new weapon a gun with red Eco to power it he just had to sneak in and destroy one of the barons' building but he's only doing this because he wants information on Dexter's whereabouts and get revenge on the monster(s) who laid one finger on his companion and to get that kinda info he'd have to get connections with people and see if they know where a orange with yellow faded fur is.

What could happen next

How long will Daxter be in the tower

Will jak find Daxter in time before it's too late

Find out in chapter 3 stay tuned for more

**Soooo…. This is very, very short I know but I just couldn't leave you guy hanging waiting for God knows how long an plus I wanted to get a short chapter in to give you a heads up for what's coming and I might need help with my ratings and what they mean I kind of forgot sorry if I gave you false information so get ready for chapter 3 coming out soon. Also if you're interested in a reboot let me know and if you give me a little bit I do mean little for a new story for jak and Daxter I will make it happen see you soon ;)**


End file.
